


Prom of Love

by OathkeeperLexi



Series: Our Beautiful Lights [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Day 6 Festival/Holiday, F/M, Fluff, RyuShiho, ShuAnn, ShuAnn Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OathkeeperLexi/pseuds/OathkeeperLexi
Summary: Ren and Ann, whilst in their third year at Shujin, spend a special night together. The Christmas Prom
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji/Suzui Shiho
Series: Our Beautiful Lights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Prom of Love

December was always a hectic month for the students of Shujin. Only a few months to go till the end of term and was also the third year's final months at the school. Exams were coming up soon for all years just before the christmas break. This year, the school was holding a special day to mark the holiday season after their exams were done. 

“So, you two all excited for the prom I bet.” Ryuji spoke to his two best friends with a rather teasing tone. “I mean, you get to publicly dance as a couple, take some cute pictures… and we can see you all making out right.”

“Ugh whatever Ryuji, “ Ann snapped back with her cheeks beginning to glow from the thought.

Ren could do naught but chuckle at the suggestion, “Why what’s the matter Ryuji, sad that you might now have someone to dance with or kiss? I’m sure we can take some cute pictures with you if you’re that lonely?”

“Hey man, it’s nothing like that. I’m sure I can find someone.”

“By someone do you mean the one person you keep crushing over Ryuji,” Ann’s chance for revenge had opened up

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Stumbling over your words, are we? What if we mention her name to ya, I’m sure we can discuss that more.” Ren chimed in adding more fuel to Ann’s counter assault

“Man I really don’t know what you are on about”

“Sure you do. Her name’s Shiho as in my best friend Shiho?”

“W-What! DUDE YOU TOLD HER WHY. THAT’S SO NOT COOL BRO.” Ryuji blurted in his usual tone.

“Sorry man but we talk about and tell each other everything, plus I couldn’t think of a better person to help you in your endeavor.”

“Ugh, fine you make a point Ren.” Ryuji looked slightly defeated now.

“Hey look I think it’s really cute and I wouldn’t make fun of you for it Ryuji. You are such a good person and if anything I couldn’t think of a better person than you if you were to date her.” I had a feeling you did for a while to be honest until Ren told me and confirmed it.”

“Yeah, I should’ve come to you about it too. I’m not as suave or charismatic as Ren so I’m super lost on this subject ya know?”

“Well, we’ve got two weeks to go till the christmas prom. I'm sure me and Ren can help you out on that and then you could be her date to the prom.”

“Wait SHE’S GOING TO PROM TOO FOR REAL?”

“Yes she is, please stop screeching will you. She’s back in town to sort out her college stuff for when she starts in April, and so I asked the school if she could go and they said yes.”

“Well that’s-” The lunch bell rang, cutting Ryuji off before he could start talking, “Nevermind I’ll see you two lover birds after school. See ya”

Ryuji rushed off before the two could even say their farewells to the blonde. All the two could do was look at each other at what they had caused to now go through his mind. Their current objective was to get their best friends together now on prom

\-----

The next two weeks had flown by, especially once their exams were over. Ren was over at Ryuji’s house currently getting ready with his best friend for the prom. Ren was stoked about the night and thinking about how romantic it was gonna be, along with preparing to do his usual trickster side with Ann. 

He could see Ryuji being the most nervous he had ever seen him though as he was getting his suit jacket on.

“You alright there buddy? You look a bit sweaty there.”

“Huh? Yeah I’m doing good man. Just a bit nervous to be honest.”

“You, nervous?” Ren could already tell just by his face why Ryuji was as nervous as he was tonight. “You’re scared about telling Shiho how you feel huh?

“I… Yeah I am.” Ryuji paused in thought before seating himself whilst Ren looked at him with a smile. “I won’t lie Ren but I think I really… No, I do, I really like her Ren and I don’t wanna mess this up ya know? Seeing you and Ann together is super cute and to be honest I’d love to have that relationship with someone I care deeply about too.” 

Seeing Ryuji like this was uncommon, if not unheard of to Ren. whenever Ryuji really cared about something he was determined to do the job that was needed for him. He was one of the most selfless people he knew of. 

“But I remember last year, finding out what Kamoshida did… I couldn’t stomach thinking what he did. Maybe it was my emotions for her that tipped me overboard that day.”

Ryuji looked to be close to tears at this point. The pain of the memory is too much for the boy. Ren sat there silently gazing at him. He remembered how much anger Ryuji had pent up on that day. How the pent up anger and rage that day was unleashed. This side of Ryuji was the opposite, he was passionate and loving and embracing the heartfelt side of him. He truly was hopelessly in love.

“Hey, what you did then was the right thing. I’m sure if Shiho knew you were there for her like that she’d be thrilled.” Ren’s hand now rested on his friend's shoulder. “Besides, you’re like one the most caring people I know. As Ann said, you will be fine with going through with this. From one hopeless romantic to the other, she will love that about you.”

“Yeah you’re right. Thanks lover boy.”

“Don’t push your luck now,” was all Ren could say before the two began to fall into laughter.

“Boys, are you both nearly ready?” A knock followed by a soft voice interrupted their laughter.

“Yeah mom, be there in a sec.” 

“Hey Ren,” Ryuji paused as he stood next to Ren. “I don’t mean to get more emotional about things right now but I wanted to say that I’m happy for you and Ann man. You too are so good for each other.” Ryuji was as pink a candy floss as he complimented his friend

“Thanks… Bro, I’m sure I’ll be able to say the same to you too once you ask Shiho out and tell her how you feel.”

Ryuji could only nod in agreement before wavering that they best greet Ryuji’s mother before she panicked about them being late. The look on Ryuji’s mother's face was one of adoration and sadness at seeing her boy all grown up and looking dashing.

“Ryuji my darling boy you look so… so grown up. I’m sure you’re going to wow the lucky girl tonight. Ren-kun you look just as handsome too, I bet Miss Takamaki will be excited to see you in that.”  
Ms Sakamato could only gawk at her Son and the boy she also would consider her son. Ren could see the look of accomplishment in her eyes, she was one proud mother.

\-----

“So what do you think Ann, this dress or this one?” Shiho asked her fashion savvy friend

“Hmmmmm, I’d go for that one. The cream colour totally suits you.” Ann replied guiding her hand to one of the dresses. “So, are you excited for tonight Shiho?”

Ann returned to doing her make-up as her friend changed into the chosen outfit. 

“It’s gonna be a lot of fun. Plus I finally get to see more of you and Ren together, I love seeing how happy you are when you’re with him!”

Ann blushed slightly at her friend's compliment. It was true though, if she was with Shiho or Ren she was the happiest she could be with her best friends and the people she loved the most. 

“Awww Shiho, you’re so adorable. What about you though, I’m sure you must be crushing on Ryuji still and being able to see him tonight must be nerve racking.”

Shiho giggled at her comeback. She had been harbouring feelings for the loud mouthed individual since they met at middle school. Never acting upon them because of nerves and fear.

“Well, maybe tonight is the night I finally tell him how I feel. Everytime I want to tell him, I freeze up and question if I should say it.”

Ann turned to her friend whose face was of one upset and disappointment in herself. 

“Shiho… I promise you, if you tell him tonight he will say the same thing back to you.”

Shiho raised her head at the sound of the words being told to her as her hands were now in Ann’s.

“So Ren told me about this, but the day all that happened back at Shujin with Kamoshida that day. He told me how emotional and off the rails his temper went. Now we know Ryuji is like that, but when Ren described it to me he said it’s the only time he’s seen his temper that high.”

Hearing the events that also unfolded that day sparked hope in the young girl's heart. How the One people labelled as nothing but an outsider to everyone would stick up for her like that of all people. To her it sounded as if Ann had the feeling he really liked her.

“I never knew that. I remember you saying that Ren, Ryuji and Mishima were going to be expelled but I didn’t think this was why.”  
“Trust me Shiho, from what I think and what Ren thinks, he likes you too. Now let’s finish getting ready, I’ll do your makeup and then we can get going huh!”

“Thanks Ann, you’re the best.”

\-----

Standing outside the entrance to where their prom was held, Ryuji was waiting anxiously for the girls to arrive. His leg bounce is even noticeable to Ren now.

“Dude, how are you so chill and relaxed right now man,” spoke the fidgety blonde

“I’ve got nothing to be nervous about. I’m just a gentleman waiting on his girl,” Ren’s suave response got his usual look of satisfaction from his best friend.

“Man help me out here, what should I do, what should I say ya know?”

“Let your heart take over Ryuji, follow it and let it guide you. You’ll know what to say.”

Ryuji could do naught but stare at what Ren said, “Dude, what the eff is with you and that poetic crap. Follow my heart, I wanna take her heart man… crap now you got me spewing out this nonsense.”

“Ryuji, trust me on this. Just go with the flow, when the time comes you’ll know what to say to her. I believe in you, now believe in yourself.”

The sound of a car pulling up caught the attention of the two boys. Ren could practically hear his friend gulp, knowing it was time for him to get his act together. Turning his attention back to the car just as he noticed the beautiful blonde he fell in love with stepping out of the car. 

It was Ryuji’s chance to dig back at his friend noticing his face lit up, “Look at you lover boy, your face lit up like a christmas tree then.”

Ryuji’s usual loud laughter accompanied through shortly after. 

“What’s so funny Ryuji?” A familiar voice called to him

Ryuji’s face dropped at the sound of the feminine voice, his stare gazing at Ren before turning to see the two girls were now standing in front of them, “Ann, I erm… S-Shiho hey you’re both looking amazing.”  
“You both look great too, “ replied Shiho

“You think? Erm... I-I mean thanks,” 

Ann and Ren could see the poor boy had already begun to stumble over his words. Noticing the stares the couple were giving him clued him in to the words Ren spoke mere moments ago. 

“Shiho, you wanna erm… walk with me inside?” Ryuji gracefully extended his arm out to the raven head.

“T-thank you Ryuji, I’d love to.” Even Shiho had begun to stumble with her words as she grasped his hand.

“I’ll see you two around,” Ryuji spoke as the two began to walk together hand in hand. “You look stunning by the way… I really like your dress.” The words of the blonde could barely be heard as the distance grew further apart.

“Well that went well despite them stumbling over their words.” Ann spoke clearing the silence in the void left by the blind lovers.

“Hmmm, never mind them stumbling over their words. Seeing you like this I think I’m speechless for once,” Ren had already engaged his cheesy boyfriend side now they were alone.

Ann let out an audible gasp to his words, “Well you don’t look half bad all dressed up like the dashing gentleman you are.”

“Oh I see how it is,” Ren gestured his arm for Ann to slink hers around. “Well beautiful, you look drop dead gorgeous in that red dress.”

Inside the reception hall that hosted their Christmas prom was decorated with festive ornaments and decorations. Full of fellow third years and teachers alongside an assortment to feast on for the guests.

“They really know how to throw a party at least. What should we do first? Eye up the food, get our pictures taken-” 

“Find a quiet spot and make out?” Ren cut his lover off.

Ann’s face began to creep red, mixing with her makeup at his words, “maybe later mister if you’re a good boy.”

“Now who’s teasing who. Let’s look around, I don’t mind what we do as long as iIm with you.”

“Letting me take the lead, my who are you and what have you done with my Ren?”

“He’s being a good boy for his lady, I can bring him back if you’d like?”

“Maybe later. Now c’mon enough foreplay I wanna see what sweets they’ve got.”

Ann dragged his arm through the crowds of people searching for their target table. Upon eyesight, she could see it lined with all the sweets she really loved and was that crepe’s she could eye? Ren’s face seeing her eyes light up and the sweet treats warmed his eyes.

“Amamiya-Kun, Takamaki-San, enjoying yourselves I hope.” Spoke a voice from behind. Turning their attention to see their homeroom teacher.

“Miss Kawakami, we just arrived actually. We hope you are enjoying yourself?” The diligent man responded

“I am thank you, and glad to hear it. It’s nice seeing the students together, especially you two. Speaking of together, I saw Suzui-San and Sakamoto-Kun together earlier. Are they dating?”

“That’s a funny story actually, we sorta have been tryna get them to get together.” Chimed Ann

“Uh huh, young love huh. Well have fun, you two, I won’t take up much more of your time.”

“Thank Miss Kawakami, you too!” 

\-----

“Uhhhh I think I had too much cake. Ren, why did you let me keep eating?”

“I believe your exact words were, I’m in heaven I never want to leave this table.”

“Oh my god Ren look, we should get our pictures taken!”

“Did you even hear what I said?”

“No not really, now let’s go! I wanna get loads of pictures of us two.”

Ren could only smile at the quick thinking mind of Ann Takamaki, “Let’s get some photos then.” Ren left his usual kiss on her forehead as the two wandered over to the photo stand they had set up.

Hours of wandering aimlessly, chatting and romantic charades passed by as the time was closing towards midnight.

“Would you care to dance Milady?” Ren spoke extending his arm

“About time you asked, I’ve been dying to do this all night.”

“I know how to keep a girl on her toes huh.”

“Oh keeping other girls on their toes are we?”

“No, just the one I only have eyes for.”

“Well this girl's eyes have just spotted something, look over there.” Ann shifted his head in the direction she was gazing towards.

“Looks like we aren’t the only love birds tonight.”

“Shiho.. I gotta say something, I-” Ryuji stuttered before being cut off.

“Ryuji, there’s something i want to say too.”

“Uh sure, ladies first.”

“I’ve liked you for such a long time and I wanna say I’m even in love with you… Ann told me tonight what you did on `that` day… I won’t lie Ryuji, but that was adorable and hearing that you made me feel wanted on a day like that… I knew I had to tell you tonight after all this time of hiding it.” 

Shiho was on the verge of tears, finally her long awaited confession was out to the man.

Ryuji looked in awe at hearing the words he really wanted to hear.

“ Shiho… I feel the same way. I’m not good at this stuff, hell I had to have Ren help me out here since I’m apparently hopeless. But that day, I thought about how I might never have gotten the chance to tell you how much I liked you… no how in love I was with you. I’m sorry i never got to this earlier, guess I’m just chicken huh.”

Shiho looked up to see even the blonde was moved to tears. 

“Ryuji… I love you.”

Before he could even respond, her soft lips had touched his.

In the distance, the wingman and woman could all but squeal at the sight.

“They finally got there.” Ren spoke

“I’m so happy for them,” Ann was on the verge of crying herself at the beautiful sight.

Ren wrapped his arms around his beloved as the cheers to celebrate the turning of Christmas day began.

“Merry Christmas Ann, now how about that dance?”

“Merry Christmas Ren.”

The two slowly drifted into a slow dance hand in hand, heads touching and in bliss.

“I love you so much Ren.”

“I love you so much Ann.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my second fic for Shuann Week 2020! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
